Mischief Managed
by VictoriousHalfBlood
Summary: They were identical. Inseparable. Twins who were never meant to be without each other. Yet one was taken by Hades. The one who was left behind was left to be consumed by his grief, unable to follow. A broken soul, split in two. Twin souls separated by death. "And though you are gone, our laughter will always be remembered… as will you. Mischief Managed Fred."


"Gred?"

"Yes Forge?"

"You still there?"

"I am, and will be. I'll never leave you brother."

"Twins forever, right?"

"Always."

* * *

The two silhouettes leant against the railings atop the Astronomy tower. The sky behind them was lit with a barrage of colours; electric green… midnight blue… and red the colour of blood. Resounding through the night were screams and cackles, the voices of men and women pleading for their lives, crying over dead family and friends. Death. The only constant this night. Men and women alike, supporters of both the Light and the Dark, were killed fighting for what they believed in. Pureblood superiority, or, for the Light, their belief in one called Harry Potter, and their hope for equality. The battlefield was once a majestic castle, a home to many children who wished to learn the wonders of magic, and the home of the many adults whose lives were shaped by the castle as they too learnt about their world. The two silhouettes were no exception; they too loved the castle as if it was their home.

"Remember when we stood here during fifth year? We were hiding from Minnie and ol' Flitwick."

"Their reactions to that prank were hilarious. Never knew Minnie was a closet snake."

The two men laughed quietly.

"We thought that the worse that could happen in this school was a detention or two."

"Look at it now. The world is so different to what we imagined two years ago."

"It's darker, so much darker. The nightmares from our childhood are coming real, Gred. So many of our friends, of the people we laughed with not last year… so many are dead. Are we next?"

"I don't know Forge. The night is so black. Any stars we might have seen, any glimmer, is dim. Dull. Flickering out. But, you know Harry will save us. We still have hope in him, and while he's alive, so are our chances of surviving today brother. We'll make it, I promise."

"I know… I know. I just can't believe that our world is at war Gred. Our stupid, messed up, amazing world is at war. It's too unbelievable."

"We always knew it was a possibility Forge. We always knew we could eventually be walking to war, but we never truly believed it would happen. We all trusted in our belief that Dumbledore would stop it before it even started. And now he's dead."

"Killed by the one man he trusted above everyone else. The evil, slimy snake as Ron would say. He deserved every last prank… especially that one with the desire potion. Watching Snape lust after every woman teacher in the school was absolutely hilarious. Slightly disturbing though."

"I still can't believe he actually tried to repeatedly kiss Minnie though. Did he not notice the charm she placed on him? That was really disgusting."

The two men slid down onto the floor beside the railings, gazing at the sky as they became lost in their memories. Fred let out a small chuckle as he shook his head.

"Those were happier times. We're in the midst of the war now. Mum would say it's definitely no time for one of our pranks, and as scary as it is, I think I may have to agree with her. If we don't concentrate, our jokes could get us killed."

"Yet, you don't agree with her. You don't agree because you won't let this war take your personality away. You won't let it change you into something else, Fred."

"If I die, I'm going to die laughing my dear brother. For I…"

"Solemnly swear…"

"That I …"

"Am up to no good."

They grinned. For that one moment, they could forget the war was going on around them, killing their best friends and maiming their family. They could forget that one, or even both of them, may not come out of the war alive. Instead, they could laugh, and be free.

"Harry's reaction to the Marauders Map was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. A scrap of parchment, coming to life? What is the world coming to?"

"Ah, yes. He seemed to have forgotten we live in a world of surprises and suspense, adventures and fun. Gred… what is this one thing we seek to tell him?"

"Magic my dear Forge. It is magic."

"We live in a world of magic? How did I not know? Actually, wait. How did the Chosen One not know? I think I'm hyperventilating in shock. Help me Gred, help me!"

"Come here my brother. We shall set the world to rights. None shall be safe from the magic and might of the Weasley Twins!"

"If we survive tonight, that is."

"Don't be so pessimistic brother. We're going to survive it. Both of us. I promise."

"I hear you brother. It's just… already people from the house of the Gryffs are dead. Lavender Brown, Luke Mason, Lily Dunbar… who knows how many more. What if it's one of the Weasleys, or the Jordans? How much death is there going to be?"

"I can't answer that George. But I can say this. None of the Weasleys are going to die. None of us."

"At least, not without..."

"A good ol' fight…"

"Taking the Death Munchers with us."

The two men rose to their feet, to resume their position at the railings, silhouetted against the moon. The battle still raged around them, and they could see the once beautiful castle being destroyed by curses and creatures alike, rubble exploding outwards and bodies falling through the holes to the world outside. George started to hum what sounded like a funeral dirge, Fred joining in a few seconds later with a hint of a smile on his face.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn till our brains all rot."_

"We're not learning anything right now Hogwarts. We're doing our best to survive, not learn."

"Who really knew that one day, the best Wizarding school in Europe, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would become a battleground to decide the fate of the world."

"And be the place of death for so many, especially those it was built to protect and shelter."

"Our world is really messed up Fred."

"It's always been messed up George. Since the beginning it has been messed up. But this is what we're fighting for. The chance to change it, to bring it to where it should be. We have a chance to bring it out of the shadows and into the light. We're going to change the world."

"And we shall see it happen, be a part of it. We'll live to see the world become what it should be. We'll see it happen."

George's voice quietened towards the end. When death was flying through the night skies and friends and family were being fatally injured, it was hard to see whether or not they were going to survive the night. It was hard to believe they would make it

"Well we're not going to do anything just standing about. The battle is coming to us George. We're going to bring the fight to them."

"And give them the shock of their lives."

George grinned, for the first time that night a proper grin, not one filled with pain and sorrow, empty of guilt that they were laughing while others could never laugh again.

"We're outnumbered. Most of us are going to die. What are we waiting for?"

And with that, the twin brothers ran down the stairs, away from the place where Headmaster Dumbledore was murdered. They ran towards the battle, towards the action.

* * *

They leapt from the stairs of the Astronomy tower into the midst of a light show. Curses of every colour were being flung about the candy, the casters hoping that their curse would fell one of the enemy, and not one of their own. Weaving through the small battle, with shield hats rammed on their heads, the twins emerged from a secret passageway behind the Death Eaters.

Staying slightly out of view, the two brothers slid to the floor, laughing at the sudden adrenaline rush. While Fred crept further along the corridor, his brother stayed in position, setting up one of their carefully designed products.

"Oi, Death Munchers! We're over here!"

George shook his head at his brother's disregard for safety, before disillusioning himself. The younger twin's body seemed to melt away from sight, just as the Death Eaters came rushing around the corner. And they ran straight into the Portable Swamp. Surprised at the appearance of a swamp in the midst of a sixth floor corridor, the Death Eaters slowed down, and froze at what lay before them. Before them, just beyond the swamp, lay an intricately carved box. At a signal from George, Fred started to play a haunting melody, complete with a dark light show, letting it resound down the corridor. Using the light show as cover, George shot a spell at the box.

No Death Eater was prepared for what happened next.

A toy puppet emerged suddenly, shooting upwards out of the box. A squeal could be heard through the melody, its words clear and precise.

"Peek-a-boo!"

As one the Death Eaters jumped back in fright. Their pureblood upbringing could never have prepared them for what they just saw. While the Dark purebloods were distracted by their fright, the younger twin slowly became visible behind his brothers back.

"And for more where that came from, come to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. We have a whole range of products designed for your everyday needs, and why don't you check out our new range – How to Freak Out Death Munchers. Complete with small Muggle tricks and elaborate Wizard pranks, you are sure to have the Death Munchers jumping out of their skin. It's hot off the press, so why don't you buy some now?"

One of the Death Eaters snarled in anger, enraged at being tricked by a Weasley and their muggle pranks. The Weasley Twins smirked at them, backing away down the corridor. Their movement startled their opponents into action, leaping across the expanse of the swamp to charge down the corridor. Killing curses, torture curses, Dark curses were flung towards the twins, cast with every intention of harming them, cast with revengeful thoughts.

George conjured a shield to cover the entire width of the corridor they were standing in as he and his brother retreated away from the fatal curses. Ducking into a secret passageway a few corridors later, they watched as the Death Eaters continued to run, heading towards where they believed the twins had headed. Before his brother could stop him, Fred walked out of his hiding place and started to casually shoot curses at the Death Eaters backs. Sighing in annoyance, his twin joined him, shooting blasting curses at the walls.

"That's thirteen for me George!"

"That's rubbish brother. I believe I have sixteen. Beat that."

In no time at all, the brothers had all thirty five Death Eaters strung up by their robes, hanging from the chandeliers, and I Muggles spray painted across their necks and chest. Their faces were painted to resemble muggle clowns, with their hair charmed to flash red and gold and their voices to say Gryffindor for the Win.

"Tremendous work my dear brother."

"I agree. It's a definite improvement on their more… dreary… aspects."

"Our work here is done Gred."

"That it is good Forge."

As they stood admiring their handiwork, a loud noise resounded throughout the halls, emanating from the floor above. The two twins instinctively dropped to the floor, hands on their ears. Though, in George's case, it was just the one he was protecting.

"'Ere, Fred, you hear that?"

"I do George. And its calling for the attention of the Weasley Twins."

"Off we go down the yellow brick road."

Laughing George conjured a yellow brick road; reminiscent of the one from the muggle film their father had been obsessed with many years ago. As they moved through the passageway, climbing through the wall to reach the next floor, the yellow brick road stretched before them, paving the way ahead. After some time, as they reached the exit to the seventh floor, the twins paused.

"Georgie boy, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you bro. Never forget that."

"Fred… brother… twin of mine… I won't. I never will. I promise I'll never forget. The same applies to you though. Never forget I love you, Freddie. Good luck brother."

"Let's go and give them hell."

* * *

The brothers emerged from the passageway to witness their elder brother be entrapped in a circle of Death Eaters and Dark creatures alike. Close to their brother's body was a shield, which covered every angle perceivable, including his blind spot behind him. George let out an inaudible whimper. Their brother had just returned to them, and now they were faced with his death. Fred glanced at his twin and whispered.

"George, we won't lose him. You won't lose any of us. Remember."

He gave his brother a slight smile, a smile filled with pain and sorrow, and what seemed to be a touch of guilt. Then Fred turned to face the exit of the passageway, and let out a shrill whistle. The on-going battle before them stilled, as each fighter raised his wand slightly and spun towards the twins, facing away from their brother. A surprised look could be seen on the elder brother's face, as he saw his younger brothers drop into a relaxed fighting stance. Fred raised his hand in greeting.

"Perce! How corking to see you! How are you brother? Marvellous. How about we get on with this spiffing battle? Yes, lets. Into the fight we go!"

Fred darted out of their alcove, a wide smile on his face, straight into the midst of the circle of Death Eaters. He twirled about, throwing a mini tornado towards the Death Eaters blocking his path to his brother. Caught by surprise, the Death Eaters had no time to react, and were flung towards their comrades. Catching onto his twin's plan, George summoned his two brothers towards him, clearing the enemy's circle and depositing them in a safer area at the other end of the corridor.

The twins leapt at their brother, almost knocking him to the floor as they let out a small laugh, momentarily forgetting the presence of the enemy. Their family was finally reunited again, as it were in the peaceful years, during the twins' childhood. A shout brought them back to reality, and the realization that the Death Eaters were charging down the corridor towards them.

"Run!"

* * *

The three members of the Weasley family ran, the fastest they had ever run in their lives, as they attempted to escape the pursuing Death Eaters. Every possible opportunity saw the brothers shooting random curses and jinxes over their shoulder at the enemy, without pausing to see the damage. Many of the twins' curses were prank hexes and spells, designed to confuse and disabled, leaving the receiver out of action. Their brother preferred a wider range of more professional curses, designed for use in real duels to the death, aiming to kill or maim.

After some time and as the brothers were tiring, the adrenaline wearing off slightly as they increased the distance between them and their pursuers, the three Weasleys reached an intersection in the corridor. Fred and Percy were supporting their brother as they ran. One of the Death Eaters curses had hit his arm, causing him to stumble and twist his ankle falling over rubble.

"Guys… split up. I'll hold you back. Go up that corridor, it'll lead you to the Room of Requirement. I'll go down here; there's a passageway that'll lead me back to you."

"George… you're slower than us, the majority of the Death Munchers will come after you, and you'll have to deal with them alone."

"Perce, that's the point. They'll come after me, not you. Once they're following me, I'll turn the corner and disillusion myself and head through the passageway to join up with you two. It'll work. Trust me."

The younger twin pleaded with his brothers. He knew he could do this, and that it would cause the Death Eaters more confusion. The smarter ones would probably go after his brothers, but the majority of the Death Eaters were in no way suited for Ravenclaw, the house of the wise, and would go after the easy target. They may be slightly faster, but George knew the castle like the back of his hand, the knowledge coming to him after many years of sneaking about the halls of the school. He knew his plan would work.

"Go you two. Go. They won't follow you. Go!"

And the two brothers ran off after one last, desperate look at their younger brother. He gestured for them to continue, and not to look back. George turned slightly towards the way they had just come, and saw the first of the Death Eaters and their black robes start to round the corner.

"Right Georgie. Time for action…. Oi! Death Munchies! You still slaves to ol' Snake Face?"

And with that, he spun and fled down the corridor, going as fast as he could on his injured ankle, not needing to look back to tell the majority of the Death Eaters were following.

* * *

"He'll be fine Fred. It's George. No matter his OWL grades, like you he's still a genius in his own right. He knows what he's doing. Focus on our own situation now, worry later."

"I know he'll be fine. I grew up right at his side; we know each other better than we know ourselves. We're each other's other half. He can do this, I know. It doesn't stop me from caring though."

"I never said you don't care. Focus now. Two Death Eaters are heading this way."

The two brothers slowed and spun to face their attackers, dropping into a fighting stance. As the Death Eaters rounded the corner, they let off a plethora of spells, each designed to hinder their opponent. Return fire saw the appearance of killing curses and torture curses, all aimed to bring death to the brothers.

The Weasleys backed away slowly, throwing taunts aimed at their opponents mixed in with their shouting. The duel seemed to be balanced, equal, with neither side landing too many hits on their opponent. One of the Death Eaters had been spelled yellow and red, with blue clown hair and muggle clothes wrapped around his torso, in a strange rendition of a badge. The other looked as if he had been attacked by static electricity, his hair standing on its ends like a lion's mane coloured maroon and gold, his voice emitting the roar of a lion every time he attempted to speak. The brothers were worse for wear themselves, gashes and cuts bleeding heavily, Fred limping as he favoured his right leg.

Out of the corner of his eye Percy spotted the Golden Trio behind him and Fred, standing in shock, a pained look on Harry's face, before they rushed to join the fight and the unmistakeable duel for their lives. Concentrating solely on his part of the fight, avoiding the streaks of colour rushing past him towards the enemy, Percy sent a wide ranged blast of wind spiralling down the corridor. The enemy stumbled backwards, and the hood of one cloaked man dropped…

"Hello Minister!"

Jinxes followed, one headed straight towards the Minister's torso, causing him to drop his wand in discomfort, his hands grasping at his cloak.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!"

Death Eaters and friends dropped all around them, Thicknesse transfigured into a sea urchin, four Death Eaters stunned or felled by a cutting curse, and old graduates from Gryffindor blasted apart in the entrance way to the Grand Staircase.

Percy nodded his head, laughing at the look of shock on his brother's face as he conjured a piece of marble to deflect a killing curse from impacting with his head.

"You actually _are _joking Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were…"

He never finished the sentence. The air exploded. Each member of the group, the three Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the Death Eaters at their feet, had been lulled into a momentarily sense of safety, into thinking the danger had passed that corridor. Yet in that second they found themselves being flung apart down the corridor, smashing into walls and rubble, causing the whole floor to shake. Screams and yells resounded throughout the corridor.

"No… no… no! Fred, please… don't be dead… NO!"

Fred Weasley, the twin of George Weasley, brother of Percy and Ron, lay unmoving on the ground. His eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

Fred Weasley died on the 2nd of May 1998, only 20 years old.

One half of the great Weasley Twins was dead.

And he died laughing.


End file.
